Going Back to the PAD Life
by Glacial Pisces
Summary: Edo Phoenix and his siser, Renella are going back in the PAD business...but when something goes seriously wrong during the exams, they need to get their head back in the game to make things right again.
1. Meeting our Proctors

_Kirei: Hello to you all, I'm Kirei Ryuusei! I'm one of the authoresses of this new fanfic. You may know me from the Academia series or Family series. For those you who are new…greets to you all! Now, I'll leave the rest of the show and disclaimer over to my partner-in-crime, Glacial Pieces, since I'm not sure what else to say!_

_Pisces: Hi peoples! I'm the other authoress of this new story! I'm currently writing a story for Beyblade (Metal Fusion/Metal Fight), but I'm thinking of stopping that one. I'll take this time to say that Yu-gi-oh GX does not belong to me nor Kirei. If it did, Judai/ Jaden and Johan/ Jesse would be a pair and Edo/ Aster wouldn't be wearing a suit. Who wears those in public nowadays? Okay…anyways, without further ado, we present to you the prologue to 'Going Back to the PAD Life'. Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><span>Renella's POV<span>

My brother, Edo, and I were waiting in the cafeteria of the airport. As expected, it was really crowded and really loud. We were waiting (rather patiently) to meet with our…temporary instructors.

You see, both me and Edo are apart of this international (intergalactic, honestly) organization named Echo. Anyone employed in it investigate phenomena and deal with things that supposedly don't exist like the boogeyman or werewolves. However, the two of us aren't fully licensed PAD, or paranormal anomaly detectives, so we aren't authorized to do all that stuff.

Don't get me wrong, it's not that we're stupid or anything. In fact, many cadets-PAD-in-training-are our age since the time frame for training is nearly the same as school education. Yet, we're an exception to the rules as our otou (1) started us early. However, we fell behind our PAD studies because of otou's death a year prior to our intended graduation date. Now we're back and trying to get our license so we can walk in otou's footsteps.

But, we can't really do that if our instructors aren't here, now can we? I snatched the iPod from my brother and began playing rock music through headphones.

It's really hard to believe that Edo and I are siblings…twins at that. I mean, we look completely opposite. I inherited my father's dark hair and my mom's beautiful amber eyes, whereas Edo got mom's silver hair and dad's blue eyes. Oh yes, I forgot the most important thing-no, it's not the fact that I'm a girl and he's a boy. It's that I dress like a gothic tomboy and he dresses up like…an old man.

The people who look before they leap always think that it's okay to tease us because of our differences. That always results in them having a black eye or a bruised arm or something. We're not _that_ different. Sure, he's the smarter and calmer one of us, but I can be calm and smart too…at times.

I yawned, "That was such a long trip...and I was so bored..."

"So why didn't you play on your iPod?" Edo asked. I made him repeat that line so many times because of Sum 41 blasting in my ears. After a while, he just yanked the headphones off. I pouted like a little kid, but answered his question, "You were hogging it, baka (2)."

"You could have taken it from me."

"Well, excuse me for not interrupting your music-listening, otouto (3)."

He sighed, "You're so immature..."

"What did you just call me?" I demanded.

Our argument paused as two people came up to our table. They were twins but unlike us, they looked identical…except that the fact that, like us, one of them was a male and the other was female. Both shared turquoise-colored hair with green eyes and some what the same fashion as the girl wore boys' clothes.

The male spoke, "Excuse me, but are you Renella and Edo Phoenix?"

My demonic aura disappeared instantly, "That's us. Since you know who we are, ya mind telling us who you are?"

"Come with us, please," they said. Edo and I both raised a brow, slightly suspicious. When she noticed that we were apprehensive about their sudden request, the girl sighed as she held out her wrist. On it was-what to civilians-an ordinary wristwatch. But, me and Edo (obviously) aren't civilians. We instantly recognized it as a standard gadget for all PAD, a WATCH. Yes, it is still called a watch but it is an acronym for Weapons And Tools Compression Holder. It holds a whole load of smaller gadgets that help in investigations. She questioned, "Does that clear up any doubts?"

Edo nodded. We followed them to a van, which was most likely rented. I knew at once that they were very important people and _not_ your average VIPs. The two were definitely legitimate PAD.

As soon as the door was closed and the van began moving away from the airport, the girl spoke, "I'm Jazzlyn Andersen and that's my brother and partner, Johan. We're going to be the ones training and testing you to see if you still have what it takes to be a PAD."

"You?" Edo and I incredulously and simultaneously asked.

"No offense or anything, but aren't you both a little...young? I mean you're pipsqueaks," Edo said. Johan and Jazzlyn's eyebrows twitched.

"Hey, we're the same age as you," Johan defended. "As for our ages, we're the youngest instated PAD. Moving on...according to our records, you could've been inducted at the same time we were but due to...circumstances, you held off. I guess we're just more here as observers if anything."

Jazzlyn 'tch'ed, "Though, I don't get why those guys had us do it. We're still busy preparing to go to North and it's not like we're short on people. I mean we have better things than dealing with small fries."

"Play nice, Jazz," her brother admonished, "You're right, but this is the situation we're in so let's make the most of it."

"At least there's one rational one," I quipped, feeling a smile tug at my lips, "I'm gonna enjoy working with you two."

* * *

><p><em>Kirei: How's that for a prologue? What adventures await Edo and Renella? I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter, right Glacial-chan?<em>

_Pisces: Mmhmm…by the way, you can call me "Pisces". I don't mind. I guess we'll see ya'll next time. Ja ne~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authoresses Notes:<strong>_

1) otou-an informal way of saying 'otou-san'. It basically means daddy.

2) baka-idiot

3) otouto-younger brother


	2. AB Blood and a Lesson to Remember

_Pisces: Hey, this is Pisces here. Both Kirei and I have been pretty busy these days so we haven't been updating lately…or so I think…I haven't been checking…__You know…'cause-_

_Renella: Just do the disclaimer already._

_Pisces: Geez…someone's impatient…_

_Edo: I'll do it…Neither Glacial Pisces or Kirei Ryuusei owns Yu-gi-oh GX. Kirei owns the idea and they both own the characters and the plot._

_Pisces: Ah, crap! You two are in the same room! Please don't start here…_

_Renella: *throws a rotten tomato at Edo* I'm sorry, what? I didn't hear you._

_Edo: *wipes tomato off his face* Ugh…too late…_

_Pisces: Yeah, I have to break up the two again so without further ado, I give you the first chapter… but before that, let me introduce to ya'll something new to me and probably old to everyone else: Reviewer's Response_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviewer's Response<strong>__**:**_

_Luving Randomness:_ _Renella: You didn't know that I existed? Shame on you. Edo: Forgive her…she's had a bit too much craziness in her coffee today._

_MoonlightSkies:__ Pisces: Aw, thank you so much for supporting me…well…us._

* * *

><p><span>Jazzlyn's POV<span>

We had been driving for an hour now and we were officially bored. Our new trainees were peaceful, which was a good thing. Down side: They hate each other's guts. They needed good team work if they were going to work with us.

I looked at the girl, Renella, who had fallen asleep on her brother's shoulder with her headphones on. She seemed to be another me. We're alike in personality and a bit in the clothing department.

The boy, Edo, glanced up from his book at his sister, sighed, and went back to his book. He seemed to be more like Johan…except in the style of clothing. Nobody wears suits in public anymore. That's just…wrong.

The van stopped and we heard the driver get out of the car. Johan opened the door and most of us filed out…except Renella. She was carried out by Edo. Johan and I raised our eyebrows.

"If I woke her up in the van, it would've been painful to both the van and me," he said. He propped her up with a tree and held out a very thick board.

"Can someone else hold the other end, please?" he asked. Johan went over to help him. I just watched in silence and wonder.

"Ren, wake up," he said quite loudly. The demonic aura appeared once again.

One second later, the board had a fist sized hole through it. I don't know how Johan felt, but I was seriously surprised. Cranky much? That board was, like, two inches thick and there were sheets of metal in the board. The board was actually made of sheets of metal and pieces of wood and superglue.

"Don't call me that," she growled.

"Behold, the wonders of type AB blood," Edo muttered.

"You could scare demons with her," my brother chuckled uncertainly.

"That's why we were never scared by monsters when we were young," Edo said, "_They_ were scared of her."

"Who wouldn't be?" I said.

"Okay…so how do you wake her up without her harming you?" Johan asked. Edo looked at his watch and started to count down.

"Five, four, three, two, and…" The girl sat up and the demonic aura was gone. "She's awake."

"What'd I miss?" she asked rather innocently. Johan and I anime sweatdropped. She looked at the board pieces still in Johan and Edo's hands. "Oh!" She stood up and bowed, "Sorry if I scared you."

"Understatement of the year," I responded. Yes, she is a rather like me. Oh God we're screwed.

* * *

><p>Once they'd unpacked, we lead them to a training room. They seemed to me more anxious than excited, though.<p>

"Lighten up, you guys," I said, trying to make them smile, "It's not like we're going to kill you or something."

"Yet," Renella said. Edo elbowed her. Well it was true. Not. Yet.

"Okay," Johan said, getting their attention, "Today, we're going to see what kinds of fighters you two are."

"Couldn't you just quiz us?" Renella asked. Everyone stared at her. "I'm kidding. Please continue."

"We're going to go all out, so I suggest you do too," he said. The Phoenix twins were shocked to the core.

"We'll be nice and let you choose your weapons first," I said, "but you have to give them back after the fight is over. And no abusing them! They are my prizes," I gestured to my pile of weapons.

Renella's amber eyes seemed to look right through us as we stood there. It was kind of creepy…at the same time fascinating. There was a weird buzz in my head. Maybe this girl was a psychic.

She turned away and picked an extendable metal staff from a pile. Edo had a Nighthawk custom in his hand.

"We're ready;" they said simultaneously, "Bring it on, Andersens."

"Alright then, ikuze _(Let's go)_!" I called to the twins as I placed my neko-te (1) over my fingers. I charged at Edo while I gave a nod to Johan. Edo aimed his gun towards me but was stopped with bullet grazing his hand. I kicked the weapon out of his weakened hand before pulling an uppercut. The boy was sent sailing. Breezily I commented, "Yare, yare _(My, my)_, is this all ya got?"

Another bullet whizzed past my hair, distracting my other assailant. Renella deflected bullet with her staff, leaving me enough time to jump out of her range. I said, "Nice save."

"It's not over yet," he chided. "Here she comes."

I ducked under a swipe meant for my head. Swinging my bladed hand, forced Renella to move back. The space allowed me to go for a rising kick which she blocked with her staff. I lowered my foot, taking her weapon with it. She tugged to pull the bo staff from under my grasp to no avail. Johan called, "Behind!"

He warned me that Edo got back up and was charging. I sidestepped, releasing my hold on Renella's staff. Her pulling caused her weapon to hit her brother in the leg. Edo grasped the pained area, "Kuso _(damn it)_, Ren!"

"It wasn't my fault!" the girl indignantly cried before they started blaming the other. For the love of Ra! Even Johan and I know when and where to bicker. In the middle of a fight was not one of those places. Johan seemed to get the same idea as he used their arguing to his advantage. He slid under their feet, his guns point-blank on the twins' abdomen. KA-BLAM! Even with bulletproof clothing, I'm sure that hurt. The force knocked both of the Phoenix children to the ground. I helped my sibling to his feet, "Shame, I was hoping more of a fight."

"So was I," Johan responded. As if our words were a trigger, our combatants were standing with their weapons ready. They were really serious. Good. Johan reloaded as I tightened my neko-te. We were back-to-back, our hands grasped for a moment. I breathed out as he inhaled. I sucked in air and he exhaled. Then I halted my breath for a moment. In...out...in...out...Our chest rose at the same time. Our breathing were synchronized. We were working as one unit.

From there, it was blur. I could see how they were considered to graduate early. As an aficionado for fighting, I could see they were skilled. However, as me and Johan noted earlier: they lacked communication. They were charging at us with no plan nor paying attention to their sibling's moves. Our formation was broken as we separated to avoid the bullets aimed for our bodies. Johan laced his fingers together as a foothold for me as I dashed towards him with Renella on my heels. My momentum combined with Johan's strength helped launch me into the air. The move seemingly left Johan susceptible to Renella's attack as her staff swung for my brother's body. I scolded, "Can't let ya do that. Caressing breezes gentle as mother's voice, darken into torrential gales of a storm."

Violent winds emitted from my hands, both knocking the girl back and thrusting me further upward. Below Johan and Edo engaged in a gunfight. They fired back and forth, sending lead projectiles whirling about the air. The two marksmen weaved and evade the bullets. Edo almost had a shot on Johan when I intercepted it and blocked the bullets following after. Serving as a shield while my sibling reloaded, I took on Edo while his ammo was also out. He threw a punch, and I grabbed his arm. I heard a whistle, and I immediately flipped the boy over my shoulder towards Johan. He ducked, making the Phoenix kid run into his sibling. He was sprawled on top of Renella, "Shimatta, otouto _(shit, little brother)_."

The barrel of Johan's gun touched her temple, sending chills down her spine while I kept Edo under my foot. His brother sighed, "Dame desu _(It's no good)._ Seriously, if this is what you've got, you've failed. PAD Chapter, Section 1: "PAD work as units that must trust in their partners."

"Ever wonder why pairs are normally people with good chemistry that eventually marry? Or family members?" I asked. "It's because they want people that have the capability of working harmoniously. Sad thing is, is that you have an advantage over other pairs that you're ignoring."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Renella asked,trying to get her sibling off of her.

"You're twins," Johan and I answered in sync. Johan took over explaining, "Despite what many people want to deny, twins do have a connection to their other. Doing things at the same time, understanding another's thoughts, and of course, feeling their pain."

I added, "Though that doesn't mean you always have to depend on the other. You proved you would be superb on your own, but you do have a long way to go in terms of the partnership thing. All I can say is that there is a time and place for sibling tensions. In the heat of battle is not one of them. It distracts you and lands you on the floor with a gun staring you down."

"But since we got that out the way," Johan brightened, returning to his chipper mood, "it can only get better from here, right?"

Renella just glared at him as she stood up and brushed herself off, "It won't. It never does."

* * *

><p><em>Kirei: I take complete responsibility for our lack of updating. I start school and have been busy with school and club activities.<em>

_Pisces: Hey, it's al__most the opposite for me. I was in Hawaii and my mom banned me from FanFiction…although I do sneak on every once in a while. I just started school and everything's a mess and I have so much homework to catch up on…_

_Renella: No one wants to hear about your lives._

_Pisces: Wow…that was rude…and blunt._

_Johan: Let's wrap this up so that we can all get back to writing and homework and stuff._

_Pisces: Right…This is Pisces and my partner Kirei signing off. Ja ne~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authoresses' Notes:<strong>_

neko-te- like mentioned in one of Kirei's stories, North Academia, these are like wolverine claws in glove form.


End file.
